


I've Got You Pegged

by Always_Bottom_Derek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Chastity of Sorts, Derek Likes Full-bodied Women, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader POV, Femdom, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Straight Derek Hale, Strapon Cock, Vibrators, cocksucking, foot worship, submissive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek
Summary: You frown when your ear catches the “knock.”Dressed in your sweats and an over-large tee-shirt, a steaming cup of tea on the table and your ipad open, you were just getting ready to move to the couch.It’s your day off and you’ve had every intention of spending this rainy afternoon curled up amidst your throw pillows with your favorite fan fiction couple, the Winchester boys. You’d always found their gay incest and angst hot as hell. But also, living in Beacon Hills, all their fictional supernatural stuff is a welcome reprieve from your local reality.A second knock comes, still soft but insistent. Not expecting anybody you push back from the table with a curse. Heading out into the front room, a quick peek out between the blinds and you curse again. You’re not loud but the figure standing out on your porch in the rain suddenly hunches his shoulders like he heard you.“Goddamn werewolves,” you mutter and the way your afternoon interrupter shrinks further into himself, you know now for sure he caught that.





	1. The Wolf at the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatsNewPussycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsNewPussycat/gifts), [Miss_Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Alpha/gifts).



> In addition to What'sNewPussycat, I would also like to dedicate this fic to my lovely unregistered commenter, Satisfied.
> 
> Thank you, Ladies, for giving me a new writing challenge. By the time this little fic is over, hopefully your desire for Derek domination will be eased and I will no longer feel like I am skirting the pegging scenes in my fics. 
> 
> What'sNewPussycat's pegging prompt:
> 
> Chubby, curvy body type would be appreciated. Maybe a little sweetness and cuddling after they fuck, but bullying Derek and hurting him a during is gr8. I love him humiliated & crying. Stretching his ass by making him take a ridiculously big dildo would be so good. I also like dirty talk, spreading/presenting. I just love how you describe his asshole. thanks ;w;

You frown when your ear catches the “knock.”

Dressed in your sweats and an over-large tee-shirt, a steaming cup of tea on the table and your ipad open, you were just getting ready to move to the couch.

It’s your day off and you’ve had every intention of spending this rainy afternoon curled up amidst your throw pillows with your favorite fan fiction couple, the Winchester boys. You’d always found their gay incest and angst hot as hell. But also, living in Beacon Hills, all their fictional supernatural stuff is a welcome reprieve from your local reality.

A second knock comes, still soft but insistent. Not expecting anybody you push back from the table with a curse. Heading out into the front room, a quick peek out between the blinds and you curse again. You’re not loud but the figure standing out on your porch in the rain suddenly hunches his shoulders like he heard you.

“Goddamn werewolves,” you mutter and the way your afternoon interrupter shrinks further into himself, you know now for sure he caught that.

It’s been awhile since this particular stray hound slunk onto your stoop. You consider ignoring him, waiting to see how long he'll stand there before giving up, but then you decide he might provide an acceptable alternative afternoon diversion. After all, your vibrator was charged and tucked into the drawer of an end table waiting for you and the SPN boys. In case you found something juicy enough. And you figure these can all keep while you indulge in something a little more tangible.

Opening the door your gaze is met with a pair of soulful green eyes that might shatter a lesser person. And if the look their owner has fixed on you isn't enough to shoot a thrill up your spine and wet your pussy, there's always the rest of his body.

Painted-on dark jeans hug muscular thighs. And beneath wide-shouldered and rain-jeweled black leather, a maroon Henley clings to a pair of pecs that almost rival your own in cup size.

“Yeah?”

You lean against the doorframe, excitement buzzing your low belly. But you don’t take disruption lightly and, since it’s been a few weeks since you last saw this particular stray, you’re not enticed to make this easy for him.

He says nothing at first. Just continues to stare at you. And god, but those eyes should be outlawed. Finally he drops his head in submission and a offers a sweet little whine that gives a zing to your clit.

“Words, Derek.”

His broad shoulders slump all but imperceptibly and he draws a deep breath.

“I need…”

Those two tiny syllables are almost lost amidst the rain’s patter, but you hear them. After another minute you finally step back just enough for him to slink in.

“Coat off. Hang it on the hook there. I don’t want water all over my floor.”

Once Derek has doffed his leather armor you realize it not just as simple as his jacket. The idiot had to have been wandering around in the rain for hours because he’s completely soaked.

“Shirt off too.”

He must be hurting, because he doesn’t even hesitate before immediately dropping his hands to grab the hem of his Henley.

“Not too fast there,” you say. “Take it off slowly.” He complies and it's visual poetry watching him shed the skin of that shirt. Each lifted inch reveals tanned smooth flesh and hard muscle. The cold rain has made his small dark nipples tight and hard. They look beautifully biteable.

The shirt comes off over his head and leaves his damp hair sexily disheveled despite its shortness. Shirt in hand, he stands there, waiting for your next direction. His eyes nervously flicker up at you in small glances.

Stepping up, though you have to rise up on your toes to do it, you run the fingers of one hand through the hair at the back of his head. Then your grip tightens and you pull.

The things his soft gasp does to you means that Derek’s not the only one now running the danger of leaving a puddle in your entryway.

“What's under those jeans,” you ask, fingers twisting just a little bit tighter. Derek’s eyes fall closed and you marvel again at how long his lashes are and his perfectly manicured stubble.

“Boxer briefs,” comes the quiet answer.

“Jeans off, leave the briefs on.”

There’s the barest nod of dark head and Derek’s eyes open. His strong fingers go to work on his buckle. Not too fast though. You told him to slow down once already and he knows better than to make you repeat yourself.

Watching that tight denim peeled away is no less mesmerizing than his shirt.

Although the long-legged briefs obscure some of the best bits of that sculpted flesh, wet with rain too, they cling to him. You can see how excited he is, the way the fabric strains with his erection as soon as the corset of his jeans is off.

Along with the jeans he loses his boots and socks.

Soaked to the skin, he should probably ditch the shorts as well. But you’re not ready for that yet and Derek’s no stranger to discomfort.

“Put those clothes in the dryer and grab a towel from the bath and dry off,” you order. You’re not here to take care of him. At least not like that. “Then take position next to the couch while I get ready.”

The look of gratitude Derek shoots you makes you frown. You release his hair with a push to his head in the direction of the laundry room. Never big on talking he nods silently and shuffles off. His quiet doesn’t bother you, however. You like it, and besides, your shared dynamic has never been big on conversation.

Ten minutes later you emerge from the bedroom to find Derek just where he should be: kneeling next to the couch, bare but for his boxers and a now damp towel draped loosely around his neck. His thighs are splayed somewhat wide, hands clasped behind his back in a way that makes his magnificent chest puff out. Evidence of your good training.

He remains there, breathing slowly, while you move around the house. You set a basket filled with supplies on the end table and fetch your tea and ipad from the kitchen, stopping to turn the thermostat up a bit because you’re not a complete monster. Finally you sink down into the soft cushions of the sofa with a sigh.

Your outfit hasn’t changed since your journey into your bedroom, you haven’t switched your sweats for stilettos, but there’s a hunger in Derek’s eyes and a new intensity in the way he watches you from beneath his dark lashes all the same.

Just to be a tease, you pull your feet up on the couch and allow your legs to fall open. Derek’s breath hitches in his chest and he visibly shivers seeing the telling bulge along your thigh that even the loose fabric can’t conceal. His reaction is beautiful and you have to tamp down a giggle at what a slut he is.

A sip of  lukewarm tea helps you center. You pick up the ipad and track down the Winchesters while Derek waits until you feel like granting him your attention. The fic you picked is a good, the guys more or less in character, plenty of smut, and just enough plot to keep things interesting. Having all these gorgeous men at your disposal make your pussy throb in the nicest of ways.

You’re five chapters in when you finally decide to put Derek to good use.

“Open the blinds a bit.”

Derek rises quickly with an envy-worthy grace. He goes to the big picture window next to the couch and begins to twirl the leveral rod slowly. You smirk when he hesitates.

“More.”

Despite the deepening of the ever-present scowl on his face he continues until you tell him to stop. When he steps away to resume his kneel the slats are far more open than usual for one of his visits, though likely still not enough that passerbys could look in and see him attending to you. The tease of exposure is clearly doing its work, however, since Derek’s cock which relaxed, but has remained at half-mast this whole time, has visibly fattened up again.

“Closer,” you say when he retakes his position.

Once Derek slides up on his knees an acceptable distance you set the ipad down and lean forward. He ducks his head as you lift the towel from the back of his neck and cast it aside. Then you settle back, propping a foot on each broad shoulder as you do.

Werewolves generally run hot, but Derek’s skin is remarkably cool from the rain still. When he turns his head to brush his lips against one of your ankles he gets a not too gentle tap to his stubbled cheek with your foot.

“Being greedy isn’t going to get you anywhere, stud.”

Knowing the true power of the beast between your legs, when Derek’s shoots you a blush-cheeked, chastened look there’s no description for how wet it makes you.

Denying the ache in your pussy you pull the basket off the endtable. “This one.”

You hold up a tiny bottle. “Green. To match your eyes.” You drop it back in the basket and hand it over to Derek who receives your manicure/pedicure stash with something akin to awe.

The next few chapters of your fic are a struggle to get through as you find yourself increasingly distracted. One foot still resting on Derek’s shoulder the other is supported, dwarfed by his big hands while he changes out the color of your polished toes.

He’s so intent on doing a good job, bushy brows furrowed in intense focus, the brush for the polish looking absurdly small gripped between his thick fingers. It’s a gorgeous picture of masculine submission that even fucking Winchesters can’t hold a candle to. And when he gently blows on your toes to dry them after finishing your second foot, all bets are off.

You slide your ass closer to the edge of the couch, propping up cushions behind you for comfort as you lean back.

“Slide on up in here, stud.”

Basket pushed aside, head bracketed again by feet whose toes now do truly match his eyes, Derek works his way carefully forward until your thighs are resting on his shoulders.

Things don’t look so dwarfed now. Your thighs are thicker than his. It used to embarrass you at first, this softness compared to all his hard planes and sharp angles until you realized how much he loved this contrast. Now you know the true depth of his cravings for your contours and that only adds to your power when you’re both positioned like this.

Derek waits, but the way his nostrils twitch you can tell he’s feasting on the hot wet scent of your arousal so very near to him now. Gaze fixed on the bulge in your sweats his eyes have grown two shades darker.

“What do you want?”

Never taking his eyes off the bulge, Derek dips to press a kiss to the inside of your thigh. Carefully, he works his way up until his bottom lip grazes the tip of your bulge, then his mouth settles there to suckle. While beautiful to watch, it’s not enough.

Your hand weaves into his hair again, all but dry now. You give it a tug, pulling his mouth away. Derek whines at the loss.

“Words, Derek.”

Every muscle in his sculpted body tenses. You wait as he fights with himself until his need triumphs over his pride. When you see the battle end you ask again. “What do you want?”

“Cock.” The word is exhaled softly on a breath.

“Whose cock?”

There’s another silent struggle but this one is over quicker.

“Yours.” It’s said a little louder than his last answer.

“You want my thick bitch cock, Derek?”

Beneath your fingers his dark head nods as much as it can in your grip.

“Tell me.”

The tension returns, it vibrates Derek’s body and pulses into your pussy. You love this game. Derek fighting a dual battle now between himself and you.

“Your cock,”  he admits, finally.

The way the words are growled out makes you want to mash his face to your soaked cunt, but you know that’s coming. It’s all about timing here. Besides, it thrills you to prod at this wild creature kneeling between your thighs.

“What about my cock?”

“I… I want it.”

Grinning you pull Derek’s dark head up, the truth of his words written on his face, scrawled in desperation.

“Then look at me and tell me how much you want my fat bitch cock.

“Go on.

“Make me lose my patience with you and I’ll put you back outside.”

Though you have just plainly aligned Derek with a dog, something you know he hates, the brave growl from between your legs from before flees when he’s forced to make eye contact.

Clearly having taken your words to heart he doesn’t make you wait long. His voice is clear and raw.

“I want your fat bitch cock.”

“Do you need it?”

You don’t have to prompt this time, his answer is almost instant. “Yes. I need it. I need your cock.”

“What’s the magic word, stud?”

The way Derek’s eyes look as he meets your gaze is indescribably hot. Intense. Vulnerable. Fierce. Broken. There’s a shiny sheen to them too that you know has absolutely nothing to do with your hair-pulling that exhilarates. But not quite as much as Derek's next pretty beg.

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first truly straight Derek. Of course, because I am writing this, he still wants dick. But it will be fem-dick only. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	2. The Wolf Gets a Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who have joined me on this little foray. I know this POV isn't for everyone. Or this orientation. And to those of you who left kudos and kind comments, you have my gratitude.

“Please.”

It sounds so plaintive your heart warms. And seconds later another log is thrown on the fire in your low belly when Derek finally takes some initiative.

“Please, I need your thick, hard bitch dick. May I have your cock? Please?”

That’s a lot of words for him, especially in this context. You can see the strain of the effort and decide to take mercy. Besides, it's time for him put his reticent tongue to use in other ways.

“Go for it.”

You settle back in passive authority to watch Derek ease your sweats down off you hips and laugh at the way his expression grows greedy when your nine-inch strapon, chocolate-colored cock pops loose.

A click of your tongue brings him back and he returns to his task despite his hunger, reverently stripping the sweats off the rest of your legs like they're silk stockings.

He retrieves the discarded towel and arranges it under your ass with just as much care, so strong you don’t even have to shift to assist him. The terrycloth is still slightly damp, but that doesn’t bother you. Not considering the fact it’s soon about to get so much wetter.  

Once you’re bare from the waist down, legs slipped back up on his shoulders he leans in. Hesitating, Derek looks up for a final permission.

“Go ahead, but treat it nicely," you admonish. “Take good enough care of it and it might take care of you later.”

You wish for a moment your cock was real so you could experience the electric current of the first tender kiss he bestows upon it. Sensation or not, the vision alone is enough to thrill.

“Mmmm… that’s right. Kiss my cock, stud. Show me how much you missed it.”

Derek shivers at your words and the truth of them as he goes on to press a dozen kisses to the blunt head of your dark dick before traveling a dozen more down the length of the shaft. Then he returns to the head, molded to look cut, where his pecks become quickly tongue-laden until soon he’s seriously suckling your tip.

“You can do better than that, Derek.” You add a hand to the back of his head for emphasis, not that you need to. He’s eager. Those gorgeous lips stretching wider as he slides his mouth further up your shaft.

Your dick is thick. Derek’s favorite, its girth rivals your chubby wrists. But he it takes it down until you feel it bump the back of his throat and he gags. For all your playing and his physical gifts, that’s the one thing he hasn’t been able to train himself out of yet.

Not that you mind. There’s something viscerally electric watching his kneeling, sleek muscle-bound bound body shake with the spasms of his efforts. Those wide green eyes fixed on you, tearing up as he swallows you down.

“Come on, be a man. Show me you can take it.”

Drool drips from his chin. You gather the thickest string of it to slick your fingers and drop them below your cock to find your clit. Not that you need it, you’re already so wet.

The moan you loose when you make contact spurs Derek on more than your dare.

Your rub yourself, enjoying the friction and the way the cords in Derek’s strong neck dance as he chokes himself until his throat finally gives way and his nose is buried in the thatch of your crotch.

“Mmmm… that’s right. Throat-fuck yourself on that dick.”

And Derek, does. Sliding his mouth to almost off at the tip and then hilting it back all the way down. He growls low around you, still choking intermittently. The silicone conducts the vibrations of growl and gag both in a delightful way.

“Do the boys know what a good cock sucker you are?” You laugh.

“I’d love to see you on your knees at one of those pack meetings, making the rounds from dick to dick.” Derek’s eyes flash red at you and it thrills. “Oh, that’s right. I keep forgetting this stud only likes bitch cock.

“Too bad they’ll never know what they’re missing. Your girlfriends either.”

Derek pulls off to draw a breath, his shy, barely-there grin with its flash of his big front teeth shows he’s not really pissed with your teasing about this special thing only you and him share. Tear-streaked, red-rimmed eyes, swollen-lipped, and chin dripping, his face is wrecked and it’s beautiful. When he dips down to pick up your cock again you catch his cheeks between your palms and guide him lower.

“You’ve had a taste of my cock. Now show me why you think bitch dick is best.”

Derek grabs your legs and slips them down until they’re cradled in his strong arms so he can spread them wider. Forearms curled around your thighs, big hands gripping their tops, he pulls you even closer to the edge of the couch, nudging your dick aside with his nose and diving in.

Holding your heavy cock out of the way for better viewing, below the soft pooch of your belly you watch his tongue flicker over the tip of your clit. But even more than see it, you feel it.

“Fuck!”

The slick of your dripping cunt brings new shine to Derek’s lips as he kisses, licks and sucks your hooded bud perfectly. Just the way you taught him. Then he noses between your fuzzy swollen lips, seeking out the weeping center of you where he laps at your slit until his tongue breaches your core.

“Stop!” you gasp and Derek stills immediately.

“Back up.” Once again he complies without hesitance. You smirk at the jut of his boxers and the dark moisture stain on them that has nothing to with the rain.

“Looks like sucking my big bitch cock made you wet... Or was it tasting me. Huh, hon?"

Derek’s eyes flicker soft at the endearment, but only for an instant. Big men, their wants and their walls, you inwardly sigh

“Pull those shorts down. I want to see that fat stud dick of yours.”

Dark eyebrows raise but Derek minds, thumbs hook in the band of his briefs and he pushes them down. Slowly, like a good boy.

“Tuck your waistband under your balls I want to see them too.”

His cheeks pink beneath his stubble as he arranges himself accordingly, then stills so you can admire him. He looks so pretty this way. His muscular arms up now, hands bracketing the back of his neck in a way that puffs his biceps. His torso shaved in your preference, bare but for the thin dark path of life that starts below his navel and travels down to the base of his marvelous dick.

And it is marvelous. Not as big as yours, of course. But still a lovely rosy eight inches, thick, and so hard right now it looks painful. Pressed up under it by waistband elastic, his balls have spread in his sac. His glands are plump and round and the tight shorn skin of his scrotum makes them look even bigger.

Posed this way in his disheveled shorts Derek is both gorgeous and awkward and it pleases you.

While he blushes under your scrutiny, you lean over and pull your vibrator from the drawer. Somewhat slender but sporting a pleasing curve, it looks remotely like a dick, only purple. The moment it appears Derek’s eyes track it like a dog would a biscuit. And like a dog too, his cock starts drooling.

You reach drag the vibe across your bottom lip, give it a light suckle for effect. “I’m an excellent cocksucker, you know. Almost as good as you. Too bad you’ll never experience it.”

Derek winces at this denial but you both know it’s really what he wants.

“Come here and help me, Stud.”

On his knees, he shuffles forward. A brush of purple dick against his still-slick bottom lip and he stops in his tracks and opens up his mouth. You lean in and pulse the toy against the broad flat surface of his tongue.

As you do, you reach down with your other hand and grab a hold of his shaft none too gently. It’s thick enough where you grip that your can barely close your fingers around it.

“Such a nice cock,” you purr. Derek whimpers as you squeeze it and the sound sends a fresh pulse of slick between your thighs and out of the tip of his dick in unison. “Too bad you’ll never get to use this either.”

The fact that you both know, given his supernatural strength, that you’re really in no position to deny him anything. That he could take whatever he wanted... It just makes Derek's unencumbered chastity in these moments that much hotter.

Using his dick like a leash, you haul him closer and spread your legs.

“You can fuck me with this though.”  You pull the slender vibe from his mouth, pull down one of his hands and set it, wet with spit, in his palm.

Dropping his leaking cock you settle back as Derek carefully slides the vibrator into you, making sure he has the angle just right. You’re so slick it slips in easily and you sigh at the welcome intrusion.

Eyes heavy lidded, you stare at him. His expression is one of wonder as he glances back and forth between your face and your pleasantly filled pussy.

“What are you waiting for? Turn it on.”

He does and you drop your head back with a sigh. The low hum is comforting and the vibrations buzzing your pussy exquisite.

“Move it.”

Your hands push under your baggy t-shirt to find your bra-less tits. You rub across the hardened nubs of your nipples and pinch them while you enjoy the slow, slick slide of purple cock in and out of your cunt, opening you up.

“Faster!” you urge. Your muscles begin to flutter as the tension builds.

You raise your head and look up, finding Derek watching you with an expression akin to worship.

“Touch me.”

He quivers, solemnly thrilled at this permission. His thrusting hand never losing its rhythm, his other warm palm lands and strokes soft but firm up and down your left thigh.

“Yes.”

Your cunt clenches around the vibe. Strong fingers travel higher to reverently tickle over your soft belly and slide under your shirt. His fingertips swirl soft around your areolas one at a time before a his big palm comes rest between your breasts, carefully pinning you down as your climax mounts. There's so much power in the press of his hand.

Your channel grips the toy, stuttering its slide.

“Harder. Fuck me through it.

“And get that mouth on me.”

“Fuck yeah!”

The contrast between Derek’s soft, well-trained lips and the prickle of his stubble is delicious. He doesn’t lick the tip of your clit directly but teases the tender flesh just under it until you grab the sides of his head and hold it while you grind your pussy against his mouth. Your dark cock bounces loosely with your thrusts, occasionally smacking his face.

“Don’t you dare stop!” you demand of any and all of his attentions as the tension in your low body mounts and crests.

You groan, rough and loud when your cunt comes first. Your clit rocks you too, less than a minute after this.

“Yessss!”

As soon he hears the exclamation Derek releases the vibe. Your hole spasms so hard it pushes it out and it falls onto the towel with a happy hum. Derek shifts to turn it off but after, otherwise remains perfectly still while you catch your breath. Mouth quiet on your clit he doesn’t twitch a whisker, knowing how tender you are after you cum.

Once your breathing evens out and your eyes refocus, you look down at the dark head still caged by your hands.

“Again.” Your voice is slightly hoarse.

Between your thighs Derek’s face is a mess and his gaze drunken. He dips his head at your command. A soft violet glows where his lips brush your skin. It’s like pulling pain only a thousand times better. The ache in your pussy abates, your clit thrums, recharged, and the heat in your core reignites.

“Goddamn werewolves.” You grin as Derek’s mouth stops soothing and starts working again. The vibe buzzes in the otherwise quiet room only to be muffled as it slides in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... When will the pegging come?
> 
> This was a lot of Reader, but she needed to be satisfied first. Derek has to earn what he needs. But next chapter will be all about him getting something into that fabulous ass of his. Promise.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
